Good Morning Calzona
by SerendipityIsMyStripperName
Summary: Multi Chapter Calzona fic, set early on when they were dating and purely adorable. SMUT warning, don't read if it's not your thing.


Good Morning Calzona

By: SerendipityIsMyStripperName

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. We are solely the enamored plot-minions of Shonda Rimes, waiting ever so patiently for her to give our ships a happy ending!

Arizona was sitting alone on the couch early one Saturday morning watching TV. When a certain curvaceous Latina walked out of the bedroom groaning on her way to the kitchen. Being raised by a Marine, Arizona has always been a bubbly morning person who revels in the early hours. Whereas her girlfriend has never been one to appreciate being awake before noon. So, witnessing Callie stalk out of the bedroom at 8 a.m. both surprised and amused the perky pediatric surgeon. Callie trudged to the kitchen in skimpy boy shorts and a t-shirt heading straight for coffee. And Arizona would be lying if she said she didn't let her gaze linger just a bit too long on her girlfriend's ass. Smiling Arizona turned her attention back to the TV trying not to laugh as Callie fought loudly with the Keurig in the kitchen.

After a few more clangs and clambers from the kitchen Callie yelled out "babe, can you come help me. This thing is broken!" Chuckling Arizona stood up and walked over to the grumpy ortho goddess saying "it's not broken, you just have to lift it up _then_ press the button". The whirring sound of coffee being made filled the room and Callie sighed in relief saying to the blonde, "my hero, thank you". As Callie went about grabbing sugar from the top shelf, Arizona practically drooled at the sight of her shirt riding up revealing smooth tan skin. It was in that instant she decided to act on her urges.

As Callie brought the sugar down to the countertop she felt the weight of her girlfriend press into her from behind, which pushed Callie's hips into the marble counter. She could feel hot breath against her ear as Arizona leaned in and spoke in a low tone of voice laced with want "Damn, do you know how wet I get just looking at you?". Arizona's hands quickly found toned thighs and ran her palms up to toy with the edge of the barely-there boy shorts. Callie let out a whimper and Arizona smiled in triumph, dirty talk was Callie's weakness and she intended on thoroughly toying with her before giving her any sort of release. Arizona's right hand came up to push Callie forward, braced palms-down on the counter, before bringing the same hand down hard on her ass. The brunette moaned and shivered at the unanticipated roughness and ground her hips back into the blonde's. Arizona chuckled darkly and pulled Callie's head back by a fistful of hair saying "god, you just wake up my perfect little slut, don't you?" A smile crossed Callie's lips as she tried to gain some composure. Callie flipped out of the shorter woman's hold and dropped to her knees, fumbling with Arizona's belt and jeans. Before the blonde knew what was happening her jeans and underwear were being roughly pulled from her ankles and plump lips were grazing her clit. "Fuck, Calliope" left the blondes lips on a gasp as the Latina's tongue showed no mercy thrumming at her clit. Altering her stance, a bit by throwing one leg over Callie's shoulder Arizona wantonly thrust into the brunette's face.

Arizona smiled and thought about how her girlfriend had just tried to flip the tables on her, but if Callie thought she was going to top her she was sorely mistaken. "Fuck baby, such a good girl…...do I taste good?...I must the way that you're practically cuming just from tongue fucking my pussy…. shit, such a good little slut" Arizona said between panted breaths. Callie moaned and reached a hand down her own body to relieve some of the tension Arizona was causing, when Arizona grabbed the offending arm and forced it to rest against her hip. Arizona practically growled out "what the fuck do you think you're doing? Did I say you could touch yourself?" The blonde laced her fingers through brunette hair and pulled her face away from her center and back up to standing level. Arizona's wetness glistened off-of the Latinas chin and all Callie could say was "no mam' I'm sorry" with a smile gracing the corners of her mouth. The blonde eyed her with a thin stare, saying "oh you think this is funny?" before forcing her head down to a smoldering kiss. Two people fighting for control and both becoming more aroused by the second. As Callie's tongue grazed her bottom lip, Arizona moaned and Callie pulled back to breathily say "if I'm the slut then why did you just moan like a little bitch after tasting yourself on my tongue?"


End file.
